


5 times Marinette and Adrien flirted with Tim and 1 time he flirted back (or, how the three of them started dating)

by Artemis_Fandom_Things



Series: Hydra AU [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Jewish Character, Communication, Developing Relationship, F/M, Feelings Realization, Flirting, Good Parents Sabine Cheng & Tom Dupain, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Pre-Poly, Pre-Relationship, Short Chapters, Spending Christmas together, Teenagers, Tim Drake Wears a Skirt, supportive parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Fandom_Things/pseuds/Artemis_Fandom_Things
Summary: Marinette realises that, despite her happy and loving relationship with Adrien, she has a crush on Tim.Cue panic.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Hydra AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853158
Comments: 82
Kudos: 190





	1. I can love both???

Marinette likes to think she’s the kind of person who is honest about her feelings, so she does her best to be.

When it came to her crush on Adrien, she was quick to admit to it. her infatuation with Luka? She simply accepted it. Her admiration for Alya? She never had a problem telling it to her once-best friend. And she never hid her initial dislike for Kagami either, even as it faded into a solid friendship and camaraderie.

So when she realized her feelings for Tim were starting to leave the platonic side into the romantic one? She was dating Adrien, she couldn’t do anything about it.

When the feelings don’t fade? When her love for Adrien doesn’t, either? She  _ panics _ .

“What should I do, Tikki?” she asks her kwami, face pressed into her soft pillow.

“I don’t know, Marinette,” Tikki says. “But maybe it’s not as much of a problem as you think it is?”

Lifting her head up, Marinette squints. “I love Adrien. It’s- that’s not gonna change, Tikki. He’s  _ mon chaton _ , I love him and I want to be with him forever. But Tim, he’s. He’s just so _ lovable _ , I can’t just  _ not love him _ , you know? And yeah, maybe it’s a crush now, but what I feel for Tim isn’t weakening. It’s getting stronger, and deeper, but I still feel strongly and deeply for Adrien too, and. And it’s confusing.”

“Love usually is,” Tikki agrees, smiling softly. “But is it really a problem if you just love them both?” 

“I don’t know! That’s the problem! I don’t- I don’t know, Tikki.” Marinette slumps down, falling back on her pillow. “What should I do?”

Tikki flies to Marinette, settling near her head. “Why don’t you talk with Adrien, first?”

“But what if it ruins our relationship?”

“Do you really think Adrien thinks so little of you?”

Marinette is quiet for a few, long moments, then she picks up her phone and starts the call.

* * *

When Adrien hears the incoming call, he’s sitting at his desk organizing the files on his computer. Specifically, his pictures, putting them into dated and named folders, from the ones from his first few months at public school, to those he took while he dated Kagami, to the last ones he took at his birthday party after meeting Tim.

The personalized ringtone lets him know Marinette is calling him, the notes of ‘The Corpse Bride’ piano duet filling the room and snapping him out of his staring at a picture of him, Marinette and Tim, all dressed in their Halloween costumes.

“Hello?”

Marinette’s voice comes from the other side a little hesitant. “Adrien? Are you free right now?”

“I’m alway free for you,” Adrien says, rolling his eyes at Plagg’s mock gagging.

“I think I have a crush on Tim,” Marinette confesses. Adrien nods, feeling weirdly calm about it and not at all jealous.

“Tim is amazing,” Adrien agrees. “I can’t fault you for it.”

“I still love you, though,” Marinette continues, a long exhale coming right after. “I just… I don't know. I love you. I have a crush on Tim. Both of these feelings are there and real, but I don’t know what to do.”

Adrien is silent, then, fiddling with Marinette’s gifted charm. Over the last few years a few beads had to be replaced, as well as the string, but his habit of taking it always with him never did. It’s comforting. “You don’t need to do anything,  _ ma Princesse _ .”

“But-”

“ _ You don’t need to _ ,” Adrien repeats. “You can’t blame yourself for having feelings. I know you love me, and your crush on Tim won’t make that knowledge suddenly disappear, and I’m not jealous either.”

“I wasn’t implying you were,” Marinette says quietly, but not agrily.

“I know. I just wanted to let you know. And, anyway, we’re young. It’s okay for us to have feelings, even if those feelings are confusing, and whatever you do or decide, I’ll be by your side every step of the way, as your boyfriend or as your friend or as both. Even if we fall in love with different people, it won’t change the strength of our bond. I won’t let it, and you won’t either, Milady.”

Marinette sighs, sounding fond. “When did you become so wise?”

“One of us needs to be, Milady.”

* * *

Walking down the Seine, it doesn’t take long to spot the houseboat of the Couffaine family. Waving at Anarka to get noticed, she waits until the woman brings down the wooden plank, greeting her brightly as she steps on the boat.

“Lookin’ for Luka?” Anarka asks offering her the chips she’s eating.

Marinette grabs a handful, nodding. “Yeah. Is he free? Or is he practicing? I can wait.”

“He’s free, and in his room,” Anarka says. “Tell him to decide what he wants for dinner; we’re getting takeout.”

“Will do!” Marinette agrees, stepping downstairs and following the familiar path to Luka’s room. True to Anarka’s words, Luka looks to be simply playing on his phone, so Marinette gently knocks on the door and waits for Luka to spot her before getting inside, settling on the only chair of the room.

“Your song sounds troubled, Mari,” Luka says, putting his phone away. “What’s wrong?”

Marinette shakes her head. “I wanted to ask if you’re okay with me coming to you with love troubles first.”

“While I admit our break-up hurt,” Luka starts, “I also promised I was going to keep being your friend no matter what. And I moved on. Don’t worry too hard about me, okay? Now, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, per se, but I have a dilemma.”

Luka tilts his head, his expression going vacant for just a second. “It’s Tim, isn’t it? Your songs are starting to match. Adrien’s too.”

Marinette blinks. “Wait, Adrien? No, nevermind, I don’t want to know about that yet. I have a crush on Tim.”

“Okay,” Luka nods. “I can see why.”

“But I also love Adrien,” Marinette adds. “It’s not going to change.”

“Then just love them both.” 

“I can’t do that?”

“Yes, you can. Nothing is stopping you from loving them both.”

Marinette frowns. “People are only meant to love one person, Luka, not two.”

“People are meant to love,” Luka softly corrects. “And you’re full of love to give, Marinette, I have no idea how you can deal with it all. And just because something is considered normal, it doesn’t mean it’s the right kind of normal. Would you say that homophobes saying that being gay isn’t normal are right?”

“Of course not!” Marinette protests. “Anyone can love who they want!”

“Then why can’t you?” Luka asks.

Marinette blinks at him, befuddled. “I… can love Tim? And Adrien? It’s okay?”

“It’s called being polyamorous,” Luka supplies with a smile.

Marinette’s breath hitches. “There’s a name for it?!”

Luka laughs, nodding, amused at Marinette’s minor freak-out over the new revelation, his eyes fond. “Wanna hear the new song?”

“I’d love to,” Marinette says after calming down, closing her eyes as she listens to Luka’s music. The melody is wordless still, but Luka hums alongside it and sometimes he softly sings incomplete lyrics. It’s a happy song and Marinette loves it.

“It’s really good,” she comments after Luka finishes. “Your mum wants to know what you want for dinner, and that you’re getting takeout.”

“Let me google a few places and I’ll tell you.”

-

After Marinette’s call, Adrien lays down on his bed and has a realisation.

He likes Tim too. In a romantic way.

In his panic, he calls the only person he knows will have the necessary bluntness to help him out on his current predicament.

“You better have a damn good reason to call me in the middle of my SPA treatment, Adrikins,” Chloè says, somehow managing to sound equally irritated and worried.

“I like Tim,” Adrien blurts out. “Like, romantically.”

A pause, then, “About time you noticed.”

“You knew?!” Adrien shrieks, springing up in a sitting position. “Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“You had to realise on your own,” Chloè dismisses. “And if you’re planning on pursuing Tim, you need to be one hundred percent convinced about it.”

Adrien blinks. “I’m dating Marinette, Chlo.”

“And?” Chloè asks, sounding amused. “You can just date both.”

“I can what.”

“Date Marinette and Tim. Goddamnit Adrien, it’s not rocket science.”

“I actually understand rocket science,” Adrien weakly says. He can feel the weight of Chloè’s glare even without seeing her.

“Not the point!” Chloè takes a deep breath. “Feelings aren’t that complicated. But if you don’t understand it, let’s put it this way. A popular trope in anime is ‘two boys in love with the same girl and fighting over her attentions’, right?” 

Adrien hums in acknowledgement, nodding even if Chloè can’t see him. 

“Well,” Chloè continues, “didn’t you come to me whining about how, instead of arguing, the two boys could just date the girl since said girl couldn’t choose between them? Because she liked them both?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. Then why can’t you date Marinette and Tim? Unless Marinette doesn’t want that, in which cases you’ll have to choose one of them.”

“Marinette likes Tim too,” Adrien informs. “She called me a while ago to tell me.”

“... then I really don’t see your problem.”

“I can’t just date both!”

“ _ Yes, you can _ ,” Chloè stresses. “The only thing stopping you is if Tim also likes you  _ and _ Marinette, which I won’t find out for you by the way.”

Adrien sighs. “Okay, let’s say I do want to date Tim, too. How do I go about it?”

“Just flirt with him,” Chloè says bluntly. “Ask Marinette first, though. If she also agrees to it, then you guys can decide if you want to try romantically pursuing Tim, or if you’d rather have things stay the way they are right now. Communication is key, Adrien.”

“Okay,” Adrien agrees. “Okay.”

* * *

“I spoke with Luka.”

“I talked to Chloè.”

Blinking, they do a quick match of ‘rock-paper-scissors’ to decide who goes first. Marinette wins.

“Luka says it’s okay to like two people at the same time. He says it’s called being polyamorous,” she says, fidgeting.

“There’s a word for it?”

Marinette shrugs. “Apparently. Luka says it’s part of the LGBT+ community, so I’ve been going through blogs to learn more. I also asked Tikki, and she pretty much thinks the same as Luka.”

“Chloè says I should go for it. That as long as you’re okay with it, and we communicate, it shouldn’t be a problem. If Tim is okay, too, of course.” Adrien wrings his hands together, his nervousness showing. “Milady, I _like_ Tim. He’s great, and nice, and cute, and I would really like to try and see if we can all be together. If you also agree, I’d like to try.”

“I want to try too,” she admits. “But how do we ask? How do we find out if he likes us?”

“Chloè suggested flirting,” he quips, and Marinette groans.

“If it’s your brand of flirting, we’ll drive the poor guy away, _Chaton_.”

“Maybe he likes my puns.”

“Maybe he likes  _ us _ ,” she shots back playfully.

Adrien’s eyes soften, looking lovingly at his girlfriend. “Maybe he does.”

They grin, and declare, “ _let’s woo Tim fucking Drakanov_!”


	2. Take one- why is flirting so complicated?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien try to flirt with Tim.  
> Ephasis on /try/.

Marinette has never felt happier the team knows who is under each of their masks more than she is now.

On her patrol night, Tim and herself have been paired up to make the rounds. Tim as Hydra runs by her side, a small smile on his lips, jumping from roof to roof and waving at the occasional civilian they see outside.

“Hey Hydra?” Ladybug calls as they touch down on the Eiffel Tower. “I’m glad you joined us.”

Hydra looks at her with his head tilted to the side, the light hitting the horns sprouting from his forehead and making them gleam. “What brought this on?”

“Nothing. I just wanted to let you know.” Ladybug pauses, looking up at the night sky. “You’ve helped us a lot, even when you didn’t need to, and you basically uprooted your whole life here. It- it means a lot, to us. To me. I’m grateful.”

“I’m happy I chose to stay, Ladybug,” Hydra says. “That was my choice in the end, and in the end I chose to stay. Maybe you guys influenced my choice, yeah, but you didn’t force it and for that I’m grateful.”

“We’ll never force you to do something against your wishes,” she declares. “I promise.”

“I know. That’s why I trust you.”

* * *

Flirting with someone is far harder than she expected, since she doesn’t know how to flirt. At all.

That’s why she chooses to compliment Tim as much as she can and hopes he understands it’s not exactly platonic.

It helps that she doesn’t even have to think about it, Tim is just that amazing that compliments are easy to fall from her lips.

“You’re really smart,” Marinette tells him, after he spent a whole afternoon helping her parents look for a good, honest company to expand both the bakery and the house over it. Since the owners of the business and house right next to theirs- an antique shop owned by an older couple with no children- decided to close their shop and move outside Paris, Tom and Sabine offered to buy the older couple’s part of the building from them and then take down the walls separating them in order to expand their usable spaces.

The couple has been more than happy to agree, even giving a discount since Sabine often gifted them pastries, and now they only need to fix-up the place.

Tim ducks his head and blushes. “It was nothing.”

“You  _ were _ a great help,” Sabine says. “We couldn’t go to the same company we used to make the bakery, and we were worried about spending too much money and possible frauds, but you already directed us to great businesses in less than half the time it would’ve taken us to research them all.”

Tim blushes even further.

“Speaking of, how did you know those things?” Tom asks, bringing out a cake on a plate as Sabine grabs additional plates and a knife.

Tim blinks. “Ah, well, I bought an house for myself when I chose to stay here in Paris, and I wanted to modify a few things, so I did a background check on all the companies I found before I chose one. And I guess old habits die hard.”

Sabine’s eyes soften as she looks at him, passing him a plate and a fork. “We appreciate it, sweetheart.”

Tim blushes at the nickname, at the casual affection, accepting the plate and shoving a piece of cake in his mouth to avoid looking at them.

Sabine, Tom and Marinette share knowing glances over his head, but they simply smile and eat their own cake, willing to let the conversation fade into a peaceful quiet.

* * *

Tim stares at Mr Agreste and the man stares back, looking down at the teenager from his towering height.

“I will allow you to befriend my son,” Mr Agreste says in a clipped tone. “Considering your status, I believe your presence may be more… impactful on Adrien than his other acquaintances. Nathalie will lead you to his room; don’t make unnecessary noise and I expect an excellent performance. I don’t accept anything less than perfection.”

“Yes, sir.”

Mr Agreste nods. “Good.”

At his sign, Nathalie steps ahead and gestures for Tim to follow her into the mansion, leading him through the corridors until they reach Adrien’s room, soft, piano music coming from inside.

“Adrien has a photoshoot after dinner,” she says. “You have the whole afternoon to work on your project, but you’ll have to leave before dinner time at seven-thirthy, and you can come back the next two days on this same time if you need to.”

Tim nods, giving the woman a small smile. “Thank you.”

Nathalie nods back and leaves, leaving Tim to knock on the door and wait for Adrien to open.

“I’m glad father let you in,” Adrien admits once they’re comfortably seated. “Even if it’s for a school project I was expecting him to not care and turn you away.”

Tim snorts. “No offence, but your father is classist as hell.” At Adrien’s confused frown, Tim elaborates. “Class discrimination, also known as classism, is prejudice or discrimination on the basis of social class. He doesn’t like the others aside from Kagami and Chloè because they’re in a different social class than him.”

“He doesn’t like them because we’re rich and they’re not?” Adrien asks.

“Basically, yeah.”

Adrien hums, a little lost in his thoughts, and they move on to doing their science project, dividing their work and working together to create the presentation. They won’t be able to finish it all the same afternoon, but a quick call to Nathalie and they’ve scheduled other meetings for them to continue the work in a few other days.

“Thank you,” Adrien says, a few hours later, as he leads Tim to the door. “I really appreciate it.”

Tim squints at him from behind his glasses. “It’s just a school project.”

“True,” Adrien laughs. “But it’s not just that… I’m just happy, you know? You’re purr-itty claw-ver and an a-meow-zing fur-end, and I’m glad you choose to stay here.”

Tim blinks, looking confused and flabbergasted.

Adrien coughs into his fist. “I also believe you’re also purr-itty in general, you know?”

Tim flushes red, just barely managing to not run out of the Agreste Mansion and waving at Adrien on his way out.

“Adrien?”

Adrien stiffens. “Yes, Nathalie?”

“Cat puns won’t get you a date. Try better.”

“Sorry, Nathalie.”

* * *

Adrien and Marinette meet up on the Sunday after Tim went to work on the project at Adrien’s house, both despairing over their lack of progress on telling Tim how they feel and their disastrous flirting.

“I ended up throwing a lot of puns at his face,” Adrien bemoans as he stuffs his mouth with ice cream. “I’m pretty sure he was running away.”

“Cat puns?” Marinette asks, sighing when Adrien nods. “I just realised I can’t flirt. I have no idea how I managed to get you to like me, but I’m pretty sure flirting wasn’t involved and  _ I can’t flirt _ .”

“At least you didn’t make him run away.”

Marinette shrugs. “Is complimenting someone about everything counted as flirting?”

“...I don’t think so, Milady,” Adrien says after a few moments of thinking about it.

“I can’t flirt.”

Another pause.

“Nathalie said, and now I’m quoting her, ‘ _ cat puns won’t get you a date. Try better _ ’ and Plagg laughed at me the rest of the day about it,” Adrien informs, pouting when Plagg’s snickers are heard from the pocket of his hoodie.

“Maman and papa keep on giving me these ‘knowing glances’,” Marinette huffs. “I love how supportive they are, and while I know they’re somehow aware of our- my- true intentions towards Tim I have yet to actually tell them. Maybe we could ask them for help?”

“They have been married for long,” Adrien agrees. “Twenty years, right?”

Marinette nods. “Twenty three this year.”

“Maybe I should avoid too many puns.”

“And pick-up lines.”

“Milady…”

“ _ Chaton _ .”

“Spoilsport.”


	3. How to flirt 101, by Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng

“Maman, papa, please teach us how to flirt,” Marinette requests with Adrien at her side, shoulders squared and back straight.

Sabine looks up from her boiling pot, a tiny smile playing on her lips. “Is this about Tim?”

“ _ Oui _ ,” Adrien says. “We have no idea how to let him know we like him and we need help.”

“I conquered Sabine’s heart with my cooking,” Tom boasts, beaming at his wife. “And we had a few common interests and 6he willingness to try something new. I remember that time she dragged me to do kayaking and she took a good half an hour to convince me to give it a try. Never regretted it, no matter how many times I fell into the water.”

Sabine comes with the pot in her hands, setting it on the table and kissing Tom on the cheek. “There’s also that one time when we went to that gaming convention. That’s how I started playing myself.”

“We don’t know if taking Tim to any kind of convention is a good idea,” Marinette says, sharing a nervous glance with Adrien. “He doesn’t really look like a people’s person, I don’t think he’s like it that much.”

“Find some common interests you have, first,” Sabine suggests. “Ask him about it and pay attention to what he says. Poor boy acts like he’s expecting someone to tell him to shut up at any given time. Then you can see if he’d like to accompany you to an event of your choosing. Marinette, sweetie, you could try to ask him if he'd like to model a few pieces of yours.”

“I already wanted to ask,” Marinette admits. “Tim is so pretty and he’d look good in any style, but I don’t want to make him feel like I’m just using him for that, you know?”

“I doubt he’d think that, Milady,” Adrien says. “You’re a nice person who likes to include your friends in your hobbies, and I’m sure Tim already knows it.”

Tom nods in approval. “He’s a nice kid, cupcake. Maybe even too nice. If you’re worried, make sure he knows he can say no or put down his own conditions. Like if he doesn’t want to show his face.”

“Maybe we could try with the newly opened Escape Room?” Adrien tries, looking at his phone. “There are a few available, and it’s not expensive.”

“They’re closed from tomorrow until after Christmas,” Marinette says as she looks over his shoulders. She points to a row of text on the screen. “It’s written here, see?”

Adrien deflates. “Damn.”

“An Escape Room is still a good idea,” Marinette assures, smiling gently. “Maybe we can take him next here?”

“Whatever you two choose, let Tim know he’s invited to spend Christmas with us,” Tom interjects. “We’d love to have him.”

* * *

Tim blinks at them, taking in their offer. “You… want me. To spend Chritsmas with you?”

Marinette nods enthusiastically. “Yes! You don’t have to, of course, and it’s totally okay if you already have plans in place.”

“I don’t have plans for Christmas,” Tim says. “But, um, I don’t exactly celebrate it? I’m Jewish, actually.”

“Adrien is the only one who’s Christian,” Marinette says. “Papa was, but he started practicing Taoism with maman and pretty much converted- is it right saying he converted?”

Adrien nods. “It’s correct.”

“Thanks, so, we don’t really celebrate Christmas either, but we like to decorate and to exchange presents and spend the day together. The bakery is open only in the morning and it opens again on the 28th, and it’s a chance to spend the whole time as a family.”

Tim blinks again. “I see.”

“I’m really the only one who goes to church,” Adrien confesses, “but that’s on rare occasions since mum disappeared, and father did say we were going to Christmas Mass on the 24th- there’s the last mass late at night and it ends a little after midnight. We used to go every year as a family, with _Gorille_ and Nathalie, too, but, well, father changed a lot. And he never really liked Christmas, and I have a last photoshoot in the morning, but I’ll be free to spend the day _ and _ the night with the Dupain-Chengs. We really wish you’ll spend the day with us, too, but that’s your choice.”

“Do you have a holiday to celebrate?” Marinette asks.

“Hanukkah,” Tim says. “It lasts eight days and this year it’s from December’s 24th to January 1st, I think. I haven’t really celebrated it that much in the last few years.”

“You can celebrate with us, if you want. No one would mind.”

“Okay, then,” Tim agrees, smiling when Adrien and Marinette light up at his choice. “I’ll be there.”

* * *

When Tom and Sabine find out about Hanukkah, they insist for Tim to celebrate it with them in full and they look so eager that Tim _cannot_ say no.

On the 24th he’s at the Dupain-Cheng’s doorstep, fidgeting and regretting his clothing choices- he absolutely  _ loves _ the scarlet, velvet skirt Cass helped him buy- since he never wore a skirt around his new friends, so he’s understandably nervous. Before he can turn around and go change, however, Marinette is opening the door and beaming at him.

“You’re here! I love your sweater!” He loves it too. It’s white and soft and large, knitted with a pattern of emerald snowflakes and with fluffy pom pom tied in a bow around the neckline. Steph bought it for him. “Maman and papa just started making dinner!”

He puts his coat on the hanger and takes off his black oxfords before following her inside, and Tim can’t help glancing around to see the house decorated for the holidays, with fairy light and plush reindeers and glass snowflakes all around in a tasteful set-up, with a glittering tree in the living area that has Marinette’s style all over it. 

“Use these,” Marinette says, offering him a pair of soft slippers, then she freezes.

“Um, Marinette?”

“You’re wearing a skirt.”

Tim fidgets, under her stare. “I can go change?”

“Absolutely not!” she declares, pointing a finger at him. “If you want to wear a skirt, you’re wearing a skirt!”

“Who’s wearing a skirt?” Adrein asks, coming down into the room. Marinette wordlessly gestures at Tim and it’s Adrien’s turn to stare, mouth agape. “Oh, _wow_.”

Tim relaxes, feeling a wave of relief wash over him at the positive reactions. “So it’s fine?”

“You could wear a trashbag and we wouldn’t care,” Adrien states. “You look really good in a skirt, red is really your colour.”

“The skirt enhances your thin waist and long legs,” Marinette agrees. “And while I agree that red does suit you, I think you’d look even better in gold.”

Adrien nods. “Yeah, you’d be a real treasure.”

Tim meeps and buries his bushing face into his hands.

-

“You made _latkes_ ,” Tim says, staring at the dining table and the dishes full of food.

“Of course we did,” Sabine confirms, smiling gently. “We may not know much about Hanukkah and its traditions, but Nathaniel- one of your classmates, red hair and always sketching? His family is Jewish, and we used to exchange traditional recipes with his parents, so we had a lot of Jewish recipes to try. Today felt like a good time to do it! Tell us what you think,  _ oui _ ?”

Dinner passes quickly between easy chatter and good food, Tim slowly relaxing and starting to share anecdotes of his own family back when he was in Gotham, ignoring the pang of sadness that hits him when he thinks about them.

They all help clean up afterwards, and Tim takes a few minutes to light up the first candle of his menorah and do a quick prayer, then he’s back with the others, playing a few rounds of table games and seeing Adrien out when the Agreste’s family car comes for him to go to mass, then they all go to sleep, with Tim set up in Marinette’s room for the night.

“We know you won’t try anything,” Tom tells him, winking as he sets up the spare bed. Tim blushes a deep red, hearing Marinette stumble and sputter up in her loft. “Have a good night, Tim. Good night, cupcake!”

“Goodnight papa!” Marinette shouts back, voice pitched a little too high. She comes down to him, clad in her pink pajama, and hugs him long and tight. “Good night, Tim. Sleep well.”

“You too, Mari.” Settling down in his own bed, Tim hears Marinette slowly falling asleep. His phone lights up with two incoming texts and he checks them out. They’re short and to the point, but seeing who sent them makes him feel all warm and happy.

It’s a picture of all his family in Gotham, Bruce, Alfred, Babs, Dick and Jason and Steph and Cass, even Damian, all surrounding Wayne’s manor Menorah, a single lit up candle for the start of Hanukkah, followed by a short ‘Happy Hanukkah- from all of us’.

A third text follows. ‘Gave this number to Selina. Expect to hear from her soon- Jason’.

Tim smiles, his body finally starting to relax. He’s building a new family in Paris, but knowing his family in Gotham still thinks about him, that they took the time to wish him well for the holidays, makes him thoroughly, completely,  _ happy _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christams and Happy Holidays to you all!!
> 
> Please leave a comment on your way out, tell me what you think!


	4. Take two: post battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isn't much flirting in this one, but Tim gets /vailidated/ and we see a continuation on the 'Justice League' situation. And some plot.

Unless Le Papillion is out of Paris, or unactive, there is an akuma attack in a two days time-frame, which means three attacks every week and fifteen per month, and that’s not counting when the attacks last hours and hours instead of just one, or when  _ Papillion Ecarlate _ makes an appearance and it takes almost a full day for Team Miraculous to fix.

Thankfully, scarlet akuma butterflies are rare still, only seen a handful of times and not all of the sightings led to a mass akuma situation- thanks to Ladybug and Chat Noir’s prompt response as they go to destroy or purify said butterflies- and the last time it almost succeeded was on the day of Marinette’s unjust expulsion.

There have been a few close calls since then, of akumas almost possessing multiple people, but since new ‘Akuma Spotting’ technologies have been implemented it’s fairly easy to contain the akuma while waiting for a hero to come and deal with it.

Papillion Ecarlate hasn’t been seen in almost two years.

* * *

Together with Max and Markov, Tim slowly builds a magical inclined computer in their greenhouse, picking apart cables and wires and mechanical parts and putting them back together but  _ different _ , using their supercomputer as the base, with Marinette’s aid to make sure the scattered pieces fit just right into the puzzle of their own making.

Tim isn’t there yet, he doesn’t have the same skill on magic the rest of the team has- he joined later, yes, but Bruce’s, Batman’s, own dislike towards magic, a dislike that subconsciously filtered on his children, on his Robins, it made him hard for him to simply accept the magic of the Dragon as his own- even if he knows he’ll get there, and so Marinette’s help is appreciated.

Not only is she Creation, but her own inventive mind is quick to act when they get stumped, offering a different perspective that leads to the solution.

It takes until the February of the new year, but the computer is done, its once blue grey screen framed in red lettering and symbols, the led glowing rainbow and white. It settles, and bright in the middle is the symbol of the Guardians, gold against the shifting colours of the background.

Tim walks closer until he can reach the keyboard. It, too, shifted to accommodate the magic, the standard letters and numbers left untouched with the addition of the alphabet making up the ancient language of the Guardians.

With quick fingers, on the screen flicker a single word, ** _ມັງກອນ_** , Dragon, and the light ripples and twists, his own symbol- the one inside the small box his Miraculous came in- appearing big on the screen and then going to shrink on the upper left corner.

Marinette and Max come up next, writing their wielded miraculous on the keyboard and their symbols joining Tim’s.

The rest of the team watches them with serious eyes and smiles on their faces as they activate the tracking. There’s a butterfly on the screen, its wings a pearly white flapping gently as it moves around the parisian map they set, no clear destination other than a need of not staying still. Then there’s a ripple and the butterfly unnaturally stills, wings turning the dark purple of akumas and frantically flapping its wings around as it goes to settle over the  _ Arc du Triomphe _ .

“Did- did it work?” Adrien asks, green eyes wide.

“Only one way to tell,” Marinette says, her back straight and transformation words falling from her lips.

Ladybug is out in the late afternoon of a winter day, reaching her destination right as the little butterfly does.

* * *

They aren’t always on time. Despite Tim keying the alarm on everyone’s phones, they can’t always leave to purify the akuma, and the alarm doesn’t always come in time, so they still have to fight.

A good development, however, comes when they realise that they can track the akuma’s magic at any given time from when it gets corrupted to until Ladybug purifies it. It comes in handy when the akuma can shapeshift or turn invisible, so they only need to look at their communicators to see the area the akuma is at, and even if it’s not 100% precise it’s still a great help.

When the akuma gets powerful, however, even their safety net fails.

“Rua, how long will you be able to last?” Ladybug demands, her hair whipping around in the wind caused by the akuma.

Rua lifts his shield. “I’m up to ten minutes, now.”

“Good. We need to withstand the next attack, then I’ll use the Lucy Charm-” a giant, double sided tape “- to capture the akuma. Chat Noir will have to Cataclysm the object.”

“I can use Wind Dragon to break the akuma’s wind,” Hydra offers.

“Do it if we can’t trap Hurricane,” Ladybug says. “Rua!”

“Shell-ter!” The shield expands to cover all of them right as the wind from Hurricane hits, cracks spreading over the shield from the impact yet not breaking. Hurricane sends another blast, then a third, and Rua lets down the shield right as Hurricane becomes visibly tired.

Ladybug leaps at them, her tape ready, swinging it and sticking it to the akuma’s arm. Hurricane sends a blast of wind her way, but Hydra intercepts it with his own windy body, giving Ladybug the abilty to finish her capture.

As the akuma struggles, Chat Noir uses his cataclysm on the yellow gem fused to Hurricane’s right hand and a purple butterfly comes out.

The reporters come close in time to see Ladybug purify the akuma and cast her Cure, undoing all the damage the battle caused. The reporters are both old and new, the latter being more aggressive than the former as they shove mics and cameras on Team Miraculous’ faces, shouting question after question yet getting no answer.

It is a widely known fact that Team Miraculous- Ladybug especially- values patience. The older reporters, the ones who have been there from the start, from the very first akuma, all know this. Two in particular, Nadja Chamack and Alya Cesaire, know that if they wait patiently the heroes will come to them with no fuss and answer a few questions.

“Alya, Mme Nadja,” Chat Noir greets the two with familiarity.

Alya waves enthusiastically, her interview camera at the ready. Nadja gives him a smile.

“Would you mind answering a few questions?”

“Not all of us can,” Chat says. “Milady can spare a few minutes and so do I, but I’ll have to ask the others to make sure.”

“Oh we can wait,” Nadja reassures, Alya nodding in agreement.

“You can go recharge if you want!”

Chat gives them both a grateful smile, and five minutes later he’s back with Ladybug and Hydra in tow.

“Do you mind if we ask you some questions?” Nadja asks, and once they nod she signals for her cameraman to start recording.

“This is Nadja Chamack, from Tvi news, here with Ladybug, Chat Noir and Hydra after another win against the akuma Hurricane. Now, Ladybug, I know you like to avoid disclosing too many things about how you and your team work outside of battles but we were wondering if you made any new development regarding  _ Le Papillion _ ’s identity.”

“We have deployed new means of investigation,” Ladybug answers with a smile. “I won’t go into details, but ever since Hydra joined our team we’ve been able to make big steps ahead as a team and as individuals.”

“Would it be the reasons your hero suits are starting to change?”

Chat Noir chuckles, fingering the hem of his new jacket. “Don’t I look good in this?” he jokes before turning serious. “Let’s just say we all felt like our previous suits were… childish. Inefficient. All Paris knows we’re young, and our suits have been pretty basic, but Hydra gave us some pretty useful pointers that we’re all eager to implement.”

“Speaking of Hydra,” Nadja shifts a little, fully looking at the dragon hero. “You have been the newest addition to Team Miraculous and the fastest to be made a permanent team member- excluding Ladybug and Chat Noir. Paris is wondering, who are you?”

“Well, I believe that would be unwise for me to say,” Hydra says with a laugh.

Nadja chuckles as well. “Of course! But who are you as a hero? Ladybug is often seen helping at homeless shelters, Bunnix makes history lessons more enjoyable during her visits at the Louvre, Centaur is known to help the Ladyblogger with her work, and all the other heroes impact us civilians in our day-to-day lives. I was wondering if you will join in their endeavours.”

“I haven’t been in Paris for long,” Hydra admits after a few moments of silence. “I didn’t even know Paris had a supervillain until I was caught in an akuma attack. But the first time I put on a domino mask and went out as a hero, I did it because I wanted to help. I always tried to save as many people as I could, regardless of who they were. It doesn’t matter if I’m here instead of my hometown.”

“You’ve been doing wonderfully,” Nadja tells him.

“Thank you. I’ll keep on doing my best.”

Nadja gives them a small smile, then she turns to the camera and closes off the interview with practiced ease and leaves.

“Can I ask you a few things too?” Alya asks, beaming and Ladybug grins at her.

“Sure thing, Alya!”

“She’s our go-to reporter,” Chat adds, turning to Hydra. “Even if we had to spend a few months convincing her to stop running straight into akuma battles just to film them.”

Hydra blinks, straing dumbfounded at a blushing Alya. “Really?”

“I did,” she admits. “But I stopped! Getting footage of the fights is harder, and I generally try to find a good spot to record the whole thing, but I can’t always do that you know?”

“Buy a drone,” he suggests. “You can make it get closer to the fight without actually putting your safety at risk, and you won’t be hindering us as we fight either. If you get a good one, the camera resolution will be good enough that the drone can get awesome footage even from farther away.”

Alya gapes at him. “Aren’t you supposed to tell me to stay away?”

“It would be pretty hypocritical of me,” Hydra says with a shrug. “I used to sneak out of my house from ten pm to three in the morning just to get a few pictures of Batman and Robin, and I was nine. If you use a drone you’ll be far away from the fight, and even if it gets destroyed, I believe the Cure will fix it up anyway.”

“You’re from Gotham?!” Alya shrieks, en excited glint entering her eyes. “Did you ever meet Batman? Robin? Does Batgirl actually exist? What about the all-knowing Oracle?”

“They all exist,” Hydra reveals. “I even met a few of them.”

Alya squeals. “You gotta tell me everything!”

Hydra grins, fangs showing. “You sure like heroes.”

“I do,” Alya agrees as she calms down. “But, well, I wanted to ask you more personal questions? Not about your identities, of course.”

Ladybug nods. “Alright. Ask away, we’ll simply tell you if we can’t answer.”

Alya nods back and points her camera at the trio. “Question for Hydra. You’re a relatively new hero, at least for Paris, and you mentioned having come to Paris just recently. Has it been hard adjusting to our environment?”

“I won’t go into details, but my hometown is in the USA,” Hydra starts, winking at Alya and making her chuckle. “The heroes we have there are widely known, from the Justice League to the minor ones, and so are the threats their enemies pose. Coming to Paris has been a shock.”

“Can you elaborate?”

“There are no mentions of Le Papillon or Team Miraculous outside of Paris,” Hydra says bluntly, making Alya reel back. “I’m not a new hero. I worked with the JL a few times and I know they keep a close eye for new threats and heroes, so coming here and finding out there are active heroes and a supervillain? Both of which the Justice League never mentioned? It was shocking. I’m also still adjusting to the threat akuma pose, but thankfully my teammates have been helpful in that regard, but if I had known I would’ve been a lot more prepared when I first came here.”

“The Justice League doesn’t know?” Alya asks, eyes wide behind her glasses.

Hydra shakes his head. “If they did, they never mentioned it.”

Ladybug and Chat Noir exchange a glance before nodding and stepping up to be at Hydra’s sides.

“We wanted to wait a little more, but we think now it’s as good a time as any,” Ladybug says, almost casually, but her eyes are intense . “Chat Noir and I contacted the Justice League a few times already. We never received an answer.”

“We are planning to send one last message,” Chat Noir continues. “Neither of us is a detective, so at first we wanted their help to find out Le Papillion’s identity, but now what we need is training. We can’t afford to let them into Paris, the threat they pose should they be akumatized is too big of a risk, but if they are willing to provide back up…”

“Every Parisian knows we are young. Having adult heroes would lift a great weight off our shoulders, but even if our message will be left unanswered again rest assured that we will not give up,” Ladybug declares.

“I can use my direct communication link to message the JL,” Hydra adds. “It will also let us see what happens to the message, if it gets opened and read or if it’s not.”

“What if the Justice League doesn’t answer?”

“We will act accordingly.”

* * *

“That was intense,” Hydra comments. They’re pierced on top of the Eiffel Tower, admiring the sunset, a bag of pastries provided by the Dupain-Chengs and drinks in their hands.

“It was,” Ladybug agrees. “Alya generally is.”

“Thank you, by the way,” Chat Noir adds.

Hydra gives him a confused glance. “For what?”

“For making that comment. About the Justice League.”

“I… kind of thought I messed up with that one,” Hydra admits, fidgeting lightly.

Ladybug shifts closer, giving him a one-armed hug. “You didn’t. We weren’t lying when we said we had wanted to bring it up with the media, but we had no idea how to do it. By mentioning it, you gave us a clear way to do so.”

“Do they really not know?” Chat Noir asks, his ears drooping.

Hydra shakes his head. “I never heard anything from Paris. And since I know there’s always someone on monitor duty, I don’t know why it was never brought up.”

“No use thinking about it now,” Ladybug says. “We will send another message, and we’ll act accordingly based on the answer we get. Okay?”

“You’re the boss, Milady.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for waiting, and here is how those idiots somehow manage to start dating!
> 
> I already have chapter 2 in the works, as well as part 9 of 'Hydra AU', so expect either one to come out by the end of November. :)
> 
> Leave a comment on your way out!


End file.
